


从良 32

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 32

 

32-1

\-----------

 

晚饭吃的不咸不淡，周深没什么胃口，阿云嘎也懒得管他饥饱，就只顾把郑云龙收拾稳妥。

晚上来做饭的师傅带了些香瓜，个个都是翠玉的颜色，搁在厨房的长吧台上，那味道都传的好远。

阿云嘎站在水池旁细心的掏着籽，再把头上那一截微苦的地方去了，使手掰压开摞在盘子里。郑云龙不挑食，喂到嘴边的就吃了，不过周深吃香瓜却不吃皮，嚼了两口也没什么兴致，把自己咬过的那块喂给了嘎嘎，一脸苦大仇深得往沙发里一躺，默不作声的也不知道在想什么。

阿云嘎就指着周深跟郑云龙讲狼来了的故事。

然而郑云龙却问周深说深深什么时候也养羊了，来和嘎嘎作伴呀。

周深趴在沙发的枕头里抽搭抽搭得乐，阿云嘎却不恼，只牵着郑云龙的手和他讲道理。

“通过利用与欺骗得到的快乐终究会变成痛苦。”

郑云龙问他什么是利用，阿云嘎说，

“王晰对你做过的事情就是利用。他利用你来获得他短暂的快乐。”

“可是晰哥并没有快乐啊。”

阿云嘎被噎住，他看着郑云龙满眼的澄澈不知应该说什么，他眼下转了半圈说下一个话题，

“你看周深现在这样就欺骗别人的后果。”阿云嘎抬手接住了周深砸过来的枕头。

 

郑云龙问周深骗什么了，阿云嘎哂笑一声说骗了王晰的感情，郑云龙没说话，似乎是在思考，他想了一会儿才说，

“可晰哥和深深在一起的时候挺快乐的。”

“他跟深深在一起的时候都这么笑。”

郑云龙学王晰笑起来的样子，从嘴角把笑容顶开，是眼睛也弯，眉毛也弯，像是个皱巴巴的小包子。他这样子实在可爱，阿云嘎忍不住把人捞过来一顿猛亲，周深却坐在一边沉着思绪。

阿云嘎手机响了，周深瞥过一眼去，是老家里打来的，他给阿云嘎递过去打断了他们逐渐黏腻的情事。阿云嘎把气喘匀了才接起电话，恭敬的叫了一声

“伯姥爷。”

周深抬了眉毛，冲着阿云嘎比口型问他说’爷爷？’

阿云嘎点头，应了电话那头两声好就把手机递给了周深，周深无可躲避直接接过来说话，

“爷爷。”

“我见到余叔了。”

“嗯。”

“我……我们尽快回去。”

“啊？明天啊。”

“行。”

“您还要和嘎子哥说话吗？”

“那好，您早点休息。”

“嗯，爷爷再见。”

 

阿云嘎问他怎么说，周深叹了口气说爷爷叫我们明儿就回去，阿云嘎倒是无所谓，和郑云龙说明天带你出去玩。

周深有些惊，他问阿云嘎，

“你带龙哥回去？”

周深是知道阿云嘎和自己那半个妹妹算是有个不成文的婚约，这个女孩儿是周深父亲续弦妻子生的，周深不喜欢，但也是当妹妹照料了。

他虽是对这个妹妹没什么感情，但是周深悲悯她这样的人生，二十几岁就要成为坚固家族的一块砖，虽然自己的境地比他妹妹好不了太多，但多少还是有些主动权，蓦地周深又像想起什么似的，他问阿云嘎，

“你俩出三服了吗？”

阿云嘎被周深问的一愣，反问他

“谁俩？”

“你和朵朵啊。”周深的妹妹叫周朵妤。

“我哪知道，我又不娶她。”阿云嘎浑不在意的说，

然而周深非要浇他凉水，

“我觉得你没有选择权。”

“我觉得我有。”阿云嘎说的很坚定，

“深深，我和你不一样，我又不姓周。”

 

“我也不想姓周。”周深抱着枕头窝在沙发里嘟囔一嘴，说还不如和妈妈姓。

“你要不姓周，吃香瓜就得吃皮了。”阿云嘎调侃他并顺手塞了一丫香瓜到他嘴里，周深却没推拒，用他的小牙一点一点啃着瓜瓤，连着有些涩嘴的青翠色的皮一起咽下，他一边嚼着一边说，

“你说晰哥现在是不是要气疯了。”周深嚼一块带皮的瓜要嚼好久。

“我是不是说过让你别招惹他。”

周深憋嘴，又不说出什么反驳的话来，只能埋头继续啃着香瓜，听阿云嘎忽然问他，

“余笛那么宠他妹妹，怎么能让你和她结婚呢？”余笛就这么一个亲妹妹，两家人都知道他是用手心把余瑜捧大的，论说长辈们许是不清楚余笛和周深的关系，但是余笛自己怎么能让亲妹妹有这样一段非正常的婚姻。

而且余笛与阿云嘎和周深都不同，余笛是正经握着他们余家命脉的人，不像周家是权分三处，最多的握在老爷子那，一些在周深父亲那，还剩下的在阿云嘎手里。所以余笛完全有自主权，这门亲事只要他说不同意，就没人敢逼他妹妹嫁人。

“余瑜有喜欢的人，不过在余笛那讲不通，估摸应该不是什么好家境。我余叔儿那算盘打得妙，我要是娶了他妹妹，往后他就是我大舅哥，总是要住到一处去的，到时候他想怎么样还不是……”

周深叹了一声，又说

“一石二鸟，他惯用的手段。”周深仍是没法吃完一整块带皮的香瓜，只能又喊来嘎嘎把那半块喂进了羊嘴。

 

郑云龙听不大懂他们在讲什么，但来来回回里这个’娶’字他还是听得明白，他靠在阿云嘎肩上思索了阵，对着周深说，

“深深要娶晰哥吗？”

周深疑惑的啊了一声，川字当头歪斜着脑袋看郑云龙，阿云嘎插了一嘴，

“深深要娶别人，要和别人生宝宝。”

周深搡他说别跟这儿胡言乱语。

郑云龙的眼光突然沉了一下，他有些怯怯的说，

“那晰哥怎么办……”

“他自己一个人。”

“他不敢自己睡的。”郑云龙搡搡阿云嘎厚实的胸，冲他说，

“嘎嘎你去陪陪晰哥吧。”

 

阿云嘎气的把郑云龙提回了卧室。

周深独自在楼下客厅坐了好一会儿，外面天还不算死寂，雨是停了，就生出来一些虫儿的叫声。

周深知道自己这个谎言的泡沫被戳破是迟早的事儿，但一天没剖白在面前他就觉得多一天活头，然而死期来的猝不及防。让他想起他也曾把期末作业拖到最后一天然后求着余笛帮他一起做。

不过现在这个作业再没人帮他了。

他想和王晰坦白，可他更贪恋这谎言下脆弱的畅快与自由。

和王晰在一起的时候，他可以去逛人多的商场，去排奶茶和炸鸡，还可以和王晰一起坐在不会被包场的影院里，在他说剧情的时候太大声还会被踹凳子。

他可以闻烧烤摊升起的白烟，他可以吃早餐摊上刚烙出来泛着油花的馅饼。

他可以尝遍这滚滚红尘的烟火气。

 

有些人生来是爱美玉与珍馐，有些人生来却将这些弃之如敝履，旁人只说他身在福中不知福。这没错，周深确实身在福中，他是金玉堆出来的人，是周家捧在心口的宝贝，别人努力十辈子都不一定有的家业，都不需要他动动手指，就会有人捧来到他面前。

可他不仅是他自己，他还是一个姓氏一个家族的期望，他肩上是厚重的族谱与那处百年深宅的历史。无论是风雨飘摇的战争，还是动荡不安的改革，周家一直是立在那，绝不可能在周深这断了这份传承。

没人不喜欢金子，可拿在手里会折了手指，吞进肚子会断了肠胃。

周深母亲过世之后，他被父亲要求着去学习与承担，他知道这样大的家终有一天会落在他肩膀上。周深跪在祠堂里偷偷问过母亲，说您为什么不给我一个哥哥，或是一个弟弟。

周深知道他一定有弟弟，但都是进不了周家大门的弟弟，他父亲娶了续弦，但是爷爷不允许这位续弦妻子生儿子，可能是往日的渊源，也可能就是瞧不上，总之周家嫡亲的孙儿就只有周深这一个。

 

是幸也是不幸，周深因为这个姓氏得到了诸多便捷 ，然而天下没有白吃的饭，他现在没得选择就只能去结婚，他本是有得选，如果他当时选了和阿云嘎一起来这四九城挣场面的话，或是现在还有几分说话的余地。

然而就算再让他选一次，他也不会去选和阿云嘎来这龙潭虎穴。

他不是怕，他是讨厌。

不是说他厌恶为钱权名利奔波的人，而是他自己不愿去做这样的事。

他已经是站在金字塔的顶端俯瞰，却并不在意这金字塔是用如何的尸骨累积起来。周深从小就学什么都快，人们用以维持生计的金钱已经不需要他去操心，他没什么梦想，只想纵情潇洒。

二十岁的时候他还有对小叔叔的奔头，那是周深的白月光，他拼了命的都要掬一捧在胸口，然而天上的月已经摘到，可放在怀里不过是一块坠人的石头，不像挂在天边那么好看。

不过周深如果没有遇见王晰，他可能会接个婚继续去过他混沌的舒服日子，周家的基业自然有阿云嘎替他撑着，周深知道阿云嘎是怎样的人，也从不疑他。

余周两家人不过是为了要个孩子而已，无用的嫡亲孙子自然逃脱不了生育机器的束缚，不过他又不是女人，这与他到底没有多大的干系。

人生漫长，要能白活一场也算是他厉害。

 

可他就偏偏遇到了王晰，在他即将选择白活的人生里泛起了天大的浪。

他喜欢王晰开会时低沉又无可动摇的语气，也喜欢王晰为他唱歌时的缠绵。王晰的嘴亲吻他时是一个样，针砭时事时又是另一个样，一面是冷霜一样的刃，一面又是温润了春花的细雨。

这怎能叫周深不着迷。

吸引的起源或是因为有趣，或是因为他那使人胸腔共鸣的低音，也或是契合的情事。

可到之后的日夜相拥，从耳朵灌到心尖上的爱语，他居然看到王晰对他好依赖。

周深从未被依赖过。

他知道王晰的脊梁是很挺拔，可抱他的时候却把自己放的那样软，那样低。王晰喜欢把他整个人都圈在怀里，用四肢把他缠紧，再低低唤他的名字。

周深知道这不是单纯的占有欲。

 

他说不清自己对王晰的感情，但他只想一直一直跟在王晰身边，像他唱过最多的那首歌。

‘等待着你’

‘等待你慢慢靠近我’

‘陪着我长长的夜到尽头’

‘别让我独自守候’

 

周深在沙发上静默了好久，起身去二楼要阿云嘎的手机。

果然他撞破了一帘春梦。

不过阿云嘎在挺动腰身的时候还有空闲与他说慢点开车。

 

 

 

 

 

32-2

\-------------

 

路上还有些湿滑，但周深仍开的很快，他连导航都不用就可以在这样大的北京找到王晰的家。

然而他却没有上楼。

他看见书房的灯亮着，没有窗帘的遮罩得以泄出那一点隐秘的暖光，王晰很少在家里办公，那书房除了情趣以外再无其他用处。

周深起先是趴在方向盘上透过前玻璃看，又觉得脖子疼，便下了车叼只烟，靠在车门上仰视那暗夜之中最亮的那簇，他还记得被那样暖的光披盖全身的感觉。

他不能上去，因为他害怕自己会牵着王晰的手不放。

他怕自己挂在王晰身上再也扒不下来。

王晰在周家或是在余家面前都太小了，抬抬手指的幅度就会碾死，夏风过后连灰烬都不会在。

而且周深连一句反抗都说不出来，他虽然是这钟鸣鼎食之家的亲孙子，但他手里什么都没有，他只是一只金玉做的空壳，周深第一次觉得钱权或是生活的必需品。

要是周深二十岁，现在一定冲到楼上脱了王晰的裤子和他说就算我姓周怎么样，我就要和你在一起，我可以摆明白家里的事儿，我要你等我。

幸好周深觉得自己还没膨胀到那个程度，他已经二十六岁，不再是个可以随意说话的孩子。

 

 

王晰下午把自己收拾了一通，先去医院把垫着的身份证取回来，又去补了手机和电话卡。

晚上去公司安排了些事情，虽然他今天算是失恋，但是工作还要做，生物医药借助新媒体来普及推广这件事几乎是重中之重，王晰是要亲自把控的，他晚上到公司时看了几份稿子都觉得不满意，不是这里不太专业就是那太水，说实话也是王晰今天有些苛刻，天色渐晚他也不好再拘着人重写，他也知道上限是什么程度，写了也白写，便给大家叫了晚茶，然后各自给打了车，王晰留到最后把材料存好自己回家写稿子。

他再回家的时候已经有阿姨来打扫过，床品都换了新的，亚麻枕套上的痕迹也不见了，他没进卧室，直接上二楼扑进书房里。

王晰好久没自己写过东西，他的笔不同往日那般锋利，磨了好久才写出来一稿，左右是比公司里那些强上点儿，可还要斟酌着改。

他最近身体厚实多了，周深似乎也懂事的变得有节制起来，得以让王晰养出些肉，可被蓬松的发遮了一些，又叫掐金丝的眼镜挡了半张脸，让写字台的灯那么一打，影子落下来，看起来竟是比往日还要消瘦许多。

二稿过了一遍，觉得差不多，但有些用词还是不够严谨，王晰燃了一支烟，看看时间已经过午夜。

有正经工作挺好的，最起码可以沉浸其中，不用再想别的事情，可当他停下笔的时候，思绪又极快的涌上来，顷刻间就把王晰的脑子吞个完全。

 

周深弄坏了他上一支眼镜，那天王晰在办公室开小会又签文件，就一直带着眼镜没摘，从他指上投影那刻起王晰就感受到一股毫不掩饰情欲的目光。

散会之后周深几乎就是扑上来，踮着脚的亲他的喉结，再亲他的眼镜。周深把唇纹留在了镜片上，留在了王晰的眼前。

周深说他戴眼镜的样子是典型的斯文败类，王晰就把他卧进沙发椅里亲他的衣服扣子，一颗颗都衔下问他说深深不喜欢吗。

周深说他好喜欢，喜欢的不行。

后来又造弄又翻覆的，王晰额头上都是汗，眼镜也不知道滑去了哪里，直到把周深的衣服穿上才在他屁股下面找到那只断了一条腿的残骸。

当时周深有些委屈又小心翼翼的把眼镜拎起来，自己嘟囔了一嘴说怎么这么胖。王晰笑他这憨真样子，刚想说再去配一副，周深却说要赔给他，当时王晰不过随口说了个数，周深的眼睛嘴巴都张的老大，可以塞进半个婴儿拳头。

他诺诺的抱怨了一声说王晰怎么戴这么贵的眼镜，王晰笑他说又不叫你赔——你整个人都是我的你拿什么赔呀。

周深半天不吱声，闷头掰了好几下手指头，才哽了梗嗓子说，这样，我一支歌六千，唱五天就够了。周深说的怪认真，王晰气不得去拧他的软脸蛋，说他这是强买强卖，把周深说红了脸，挡不住的羞赧去扯王晰耳朵，王晰有什么办法，只能连说三声好，再把小祖宗供起来才算完。

 

王晰的眼睛有些酸，他把眼镜摘下擦干净了才放回短绒的盒子里，他揉了揉眼睛，揉着揉着两个掌心都湿了，像掬起一捧清水，他觉得自己一定是太过困乏，就起身在窗边站了一会儿。

今夜下过雨，天上的星星或是比平日里多了几颗。

王晰的手机响了，这么晚还有谁会给他打电话。

——阿云嘎

王晰盯了屏幕好一会儿，这电话怎么都不见挂断的意向，他的指尖不知道为何有些颤抖，划开了通话键，那边没人说话，王晰低低说了句，

“喂……”

 

周深在听见王晰第一个字的时候就崩了，他把手机离远了耳朵，死死咬着下唇把哽咽都咽回去。

他本来不想打这个电话，可他蓦地看见那被黄光浸透的窗户上有了个影子，是他看见心就会好痛的身影，他几乎是下意识的打了这通电话。

周深一直没有说话，他以为王晰会挂掉，可声筒里却传来他听过千万遍的呢喃，

 

“深深？”

“是你吗深深。”

“深深……”

 

\-------------

 

“嘎嘎。”

“嗯？”

“我可以娶你吗？”郑云龙卧在阿云嘎的怀抱里如是说。

周深中途的打断并没有影响他们的淋漓酣畅的情事，郑云龙是真胖了，那穴里的粉肉也跟着丰满，随着呻吟的频率把阿云嘎往更深处送，交叠的喘息漾开，两个人的高潮来的异常和谐。

阿云嘎在郑云龙身上趴了一会儿，就抽来纸擦干净那软肚子上的奶渍，再把自己抽出来，拉下坠着精液的套子扔到垃圾桶里。

自从上次在草原上野战过后郑云龙发了好严重的烧，阿云嘎就学会了带套。他好不适应这被乳胶隔开的感觉，但为了郑云龙的身体着想只能妥协，他之前请家里的医生来看过，说郑云龙之前吃那种抗生素非常影响自身的抗体，并且增加耐药性，说句不好听的以后要是得什么大病就不好治了。

 

“嘎嘎，我可以娶你吗？”郑云龙见阿云嘎不说话，就又问了一遍。

“你为什么想娶我。”阿云嘎做起一点身子来，让郑云龙枕在他的小腹上，他微垂着头用指腹划着郑云龙的眼眶。

“我想和你结婚。”郑云龙把阿云嘎的手拉在嘴边吻着。

“你知道结婚是什么意思吗？”阿云嘎语气很轻，他的指尖沾上了一点郑云龙的唾液，丝丝凉凉的渗入他心头。

“我……我不知道，可你说这样就会有宝宝。”

“你会和别人有宝宝嘛……”

郑云龙似是有些伤心，他人虽是胖了但脸上不见长肉，一双眼睛还是薄得很，半点泪都存不住，晶莹的珠儿一滴接一滴的烫在阿云嘎的小腹上，抽抽嗒嗒的好不可怜。

 

阿云嘎哎呀了一声，把郑云龙捞起来捧在眼前，可他的泪水怎样都揩不干净，阿云嘎吃了一嘴咸湿味道，涩得他舌尖发麻。他拨开黏在郑云龙额上的发，把他整张脸都剥出来，他将唇贴在郑云龙额头上，低声叫他绒绒。

这声音像是有魔力似的，郑云龙的哭嗝浅下去了，只有薄薄的唇还在时不时的抽动。阿云嘎见他不再哭的那么凶，就把他扣在脖弯上，揉着他颈后的软发。

阿云嘎本想与他解释什么是婚姻，可想了想却不知从何说起，嘴巴张了半天愣是掉不出来一个字，就只好用亲吻来掩饰由于自己的无知而透露出来的尴尬。

然而郑云龙却固执的想要一个答案，他推拒着阿云嘎在他脖颈上的啃咬，这次换做他捧着阿云嘎的脸，煞有其事的说，

“你不可以和别人有宝宝。”

“就算和晰哥也不可以。”

 

阿云嘎哭笑都不是，他打心里疑问为什么郑云龙总是把他和王晰一起说，不过他现在是该给孩子补一补两性知识。

“只有女人才可以生孩子。”

“女人？”郑云龙像是听不懂一样张着嘴看阿云嘎。

郑云龙是自出生就被扔在路边的小孩，后来送到福利院，再被人贩子辗转卖出去，他在垃圾堆里刨食打架的时候可没人分男女。

之后他被王晰捡回去，就更不要说会接触到女人，甚至在前几年里连人都很少有，所以在他的意识里从来没有过男人女人的分别。

郑云龙听阿云嘎讲过一遍性别的区分，他摸了摸自己的胸，又捏了捏自己腿间的东西，长长的叹了口气，眼底满是遗憾，像拼不起来的碎月。

阿云嘎不知道郑云龙为什么执着的想要一个孩子，但郑云龙想要，他就可以满足，阿云嘎亲亲郑云龙的眼睛说，

“我会给你一个孩子的，绒绒。”

 

周深在王晰楼下站了一夜，第二天清早接了一身的露水回来，在沙发上打瞌睡。阿云嘎和郑云龙睡醒了下来才看见，阿云嘎心里也不知道是什么滋味，只说抱人去洗个澡。

这时候有人来访——阿云嘎昨晚上叫助理送来一些文件。

阿云嘎手占着，便让郑云龙去开门，说把东西放桌上就行。可他刚给周深泡进池子里，就听见外面似乎是有什么争执声，他疾步出去正看见文件纸张散了一地，郑云龙侧脸下巴上落了个清晰的巴掌印。

阿云嘎心里腾然就起了火，他这小助理跟了他挺长时间，是个伶俐又能干的女孩儿，平时做事一向有分寸，却不知道今天是在闹什么，他斥声问道，

“怎么搞……”阿云嘎后半句自己就矮了声，因为他看见小姑娘捂着胸口，那衬衫皱皱巴巴的掉了几颗扣子，漏出好大一片雪白的肌肤，女孩的脸上已经挂着泪，指着郑云龙牙关打颤说不出话。

阿云嘎脑子懵了一下，他眼光逡巡了一圈发现郑云龙脚下有只白色的蝴蝶结，应该是那女孩儿衣服上的装饰，他不可置信的看着郑云龙，这是他第一次呵斥道，

“上楼去。”

郑云龙无措的攥了拳又放下，他眼里也存了泪，就在眼眶里打转，想来是被阿云嘎凶怕了，却还是听话的上了楼，也未做什么分辩。

 

阿云嘎满脸歉意的把人请进来坐，给女孩找了件外套披上，小姑娘像是只惊慌的小兔缩在沙发角落，阿云嘎说了百声抱歉又解释一通，拿钥匙出门亲自把女孩儿送回家，还给她放了半个月的全薪假，临走又反复的说抱歉，那姑娘仍是慌张未退的神色，含糊的应答。

阿云嘎看着小姑娘有些跌撞的身影，心上也不知道在想什么，快车一路开回家。

他到家的时候周深已经自己洗完了澡，和郑云龙一起在二楼卧室坐着，用凉毛巾敷郑云龙脸上的指印。

周深是背对着门，郑云龙突然往床上更缩了缩，他才转头看是阿云嘎回来了，阴沉着一张脸好不骇人，不及周深说话，阿云嘎已经坐到了床边，拉住郑云龙的手不让他躲，他严声问道，

“你为什么扯她的衣服？”

“我……我想看看胸是什么。”

“她为什么要哭啊？”郑云龙说的坦白，眼里一派天真。

这下轮到阿云嘎沉默了，他不自觉的和周深对视一眼，两人一起叹了口气，阿云嘎崩着的面色缓和了些，他捏着郑云龙的手说，

“不可以随便碰别人的身体。”

“为什么？”

“因为这是别人的隐私，你这样做就是伤害了她。”

“可是别人也这么摸我呀。”

 

 


End file.
